


Ladybug "Date" Night

by Weaponmojo



Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: Ruby and Blake spend a little free time together. A relaxing day in bed and enough fluff and cuddles to make your heart melt.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Ladybug "Date" Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another shorty! However, this one does have some foreshadowing. This collection of ficlets is about to have some semblance of a plot you guys, hold on to your butts!

"This one is supposed to be a mix between a knight and a hunter. Like, armored fighter of giant monsters. The weapon design was honestly way over the top." Ruby rambled quietly to the Alpha behind her. 

The pair had a day off from school, and Ruby was happy to spend it curled up in bed with her girlfriend and her drawing tablet. 

She’d decided to redraw a bit of concept art from a few years prior of a game she’d loosely wanted to design. 

“Beyond the billowing cape and massive scythe-gun-thing, there’s not a ton from this design I can keep, unfortunately. The armor makes like no sense and the clothes beneath it are well… let’s just say I was a horny teenager.” She laughed, cheeks tinged with red.

“I can certainly see that, inspired by anime again?” Blake asked. She had her arms coiled around the Omega’s waist, her chin resting on her shoulder, and the Omega resting on her lap. She could be reading or sipping tea or anything else, but she did so enjoy seeing Ruby beam as she talked about a drawing. The emotion that came from her in those moments was absolutely contagious. 

"Well… yeah, I can't deny it. It's not like it's not obvious. I mean, look at the ratios. Boobs like those are just ridiculous."

"I would say your sister's are similar, though she is pregnant…"

"Yeah… I honestly dunno how I feel about that, like, I'm happy for her but… I guess I feel a little bad. I dunno if I'm jealous or worried or what but…" she set her tablet pen down, turning to look up at Blake.

"You're not losing your sister."

"I know that, but…"

"You're still scared."

"Yeah, I mean, for a while she was all I really had. Dad worked all the time, and when he wasn't working he was either asleep or drunk… Yang practically raised me, so I know she'll be a great mom, and I just have to accept she'll still be around."

"I mean, we're planning on moving in together so you'll be there with her."

"Yeah, you're right."

“Yes, I am.” Blake laughed softly and gently pecked her cheek. “Now why don’t you get back to your drawing? We can worry about all this with your sister later on, ok? There’s still plenty of time before the end of the semester and the fact that you have a night to draw something entirely your own in an art course is miraculous.”

“Well, when I love nothing more than to make my art, and play video games some times, but it’s mostly the art, it’s easy to just have pictures or sketches I can use for a lot of my projects. For all I know, this drawing will fit perfectly into a scene I have to make for a later project.” She smiled, turning back to her drawing and leaning happily into Blake’s warmth. “It’s always so nice, too.” 

Blake giggled, nuzzling against her gently before asking, “so, what kind of changes are you going to make?”

“Well, for one I wanna keep the corset thing, It’s a cool design feature, even if it is a little odd. I like the red riding hood kinda aesthetic she has so I’ll probably mix in some old dress design stuff, blouse, pleated skirt, that kinda thing. After that I gotta fix the weapon, it’s cool but it’s over-designed and has way too many moving parts.”

“I kinda like that, though,” Blake murmured, “it makes it look like it could become a completely different weapon mid-fight.”

There was a quiet pause before Ruby laughed, “y’know what? You’re kinda right. Some of these pieces look like they would work for a rifle design… Lemme see what I can do.”

From there Ruby began sketching out different combinations of the strange pieces of the weapon, eventually coming to a design that resembled a bolt action sniper while not losing any of the pieces of the original scythe’s design. 

“That’s impressive,” Blake mumbled softly as she watched through half-lidded eyes. Holding the Omega close and watching her draw was far more soothing than even the best cup of camomile tea. 

She closed her eyes for just a moment, opening them when she felt Ruby slip from her grasp. She started some when Ruby moved, placing her now off tablet back on her desk. 

"Are you done already?" She asked, hearing the sleep dripping from her own voice.

"Coming from the woman who's been asleep on my shoulder for the past fifteen minutes." Ruby teased, making sure her tablet was put away before moving back to bed and gently nudging her to lay down. "I'm thinking it's nap time."

Blake smiled, pulling her into bed and wrapping their blankets around them as Ruby nuzzled under her chin. 

They quickly tangled their legs, Blake coiling her arms around Ruby who gently gripped the Alpha’s shirt. 

In the last moments before the pair drifted off into sleep Blake calmly whispered, “no matter what happens… You won’t ever be alone.”

“I know…” she whispered back, nuzzling close and listening to the quiet purr that filled the room.

A peaceful day was always a blessing, and it may as well have been the last they had for a long while.


End file.
